Before the moment
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Ren likes Marucho more than a friend. Shounen ai. Pairing is Ren x Marucho.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Moment

A Bakugan Yaoi Fanfic

**Sayuri Lapis****: Hi everyone, this is my first Ren x Marucho Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I was stuck about what to call this story so I decided to call it Before the Moment, based on the Mermaid Melody Pure OP. If any of you haven't listened to it. Please listen, it's a beautiful song. Anyhow, enjoy the story. **

Marucho was on the computer typing away codes and other stuff. Tristar was sitting on top of the desk watching Marucho. "Marucho, aren't you a little bored?" Tristar asked. Marucho looked down at the Aquos Bakugan sitting. "Yeah, I have been so bored lately that I have been just going on the computer just for Bakugan Interspace Updates. I should go out of the house more often." Marucho sighed. Tristar jumped up and down. "How about you go meet Ren Krawler?" The Aquos bakugan asked. Marucho blushed; He stood up and picked up Tristar. "Now why would you suggest that Tristar?" He asked. "I don't know, you seem to be thinking about him a lot. I hear you moan his name in your dreams." Tristar hopped from Marucho's hand to the bed. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" The Aquos bakugan asked. Marucho blushed again and shook his head wildly. "No No No! I don't have a crush on him. We're just close friends!" Marucho blurted. He then stopped shaking his head and looked out of the window. "Or maybe I do like him more than as a friend." Marucho murmured. "Well, then why don't you call him and confess?" Tristar suggested. "Yeah, maybe I should." Marucho took his iPhone 5S smartphone and contacted Ren Krawler.

Ren Krawler was in the kitchen looking at the sky outside. He was bored, bored as anyone else. He wanted to see Marucho really badly. "Man, this is lame." He sighed. "What's lame?" Linehalt asked. Ren stared at Linehalt for a moment. "What's lame that is that I feel like shit!" He yelled. "You don't need to yell that hard Ren." Linehalt calmed Ren down. "I don't care. I have feelings for someone and I can't confess to him." Ren blurted and blushed a little. "You have feelings for a guy?" Linehalt asked. Ren nodded, "Yeah, I do." He stood up and took his shirt off. "Who do you have feelings for?" Linehalt asked. Ren glared at Linehalt. "No way am I telling you." he scowled at the Darkus bakugan. "It's Marucho isn't it?" Linehalt snickered a little. Ren's eyes looked like they were going to shoot daggers. "I do, is there a problem?" He coldly asked. "There's nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to ask how long you have had a crush on him." Linehalt said. "From the first time we met I guess." Ren breathed. "Do you want to confess to him?" Linehalt then asked. "Yeah, I do. But I don't know how to say it." Ren murmured. Suddenly, Ren's phone rang. Ren took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "It's Marucho!" He exclaimed. "Answer it." Linehalt said. Ren nodded and pressed the green button. "Hello?" Ren asked. "Hi Ren, its Marucho here." Marucho said into the phone. "Hey Marucho, what's up?" Ren replied. "I was wondering if it was ok if I could come over to your house. Is it?" Marucho asked. "Sure. When are you going to come?" Ren then asked. "In about 2 minutes. I'm on the way." Marucho answered. "Great! See ya!" Ren said and then ended the call. He looked at Linehalt. "Ahhhh!My crush is coming! What should I do?" Ren nervously asked. "I don't know." Linehalt responded.

TBC

Sorry it was short. More is coming up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the moment

A Bakugan Yaoi Fanfic

Ch.2

**Sayuri Lapis: Before the moment chapter 2 is out! I changed my paragraph style.**

**Rens-luver: Yes! Chapter 2 is finally out**

**Sayuri Lapis: I think you will like it; I was fangirling as I was typing it ;)**

**Rens-luver: Can't wait to read it XD**

Ren was scurrying over the place to fix everything for his little 'visitor' before he arrived. "You are such a slob Ren." Linehalt muttered.

"Fuck it! It's not my fault!" Ren shouted at the darkus bakugan. _Geez._ Linehalt thought as he watched Ren cleaning up in a hurry. "Finally, I'm done!" He exclaimed and sat on a chair. "You should probably put your shirt back on." Linehalt suggested.

"Not a chance!" Ren snapped. "Ok, but it's a good suggestion." Linehalt calmly said. Soon, the doorbell rang. "He's here." Linehalt reminded him.

"Ok, I'll answer it." Ren stood up and opened the door and saw Marucho and Tristar waiting at the front door. "Hi Ren, it has been a while hasn't it?" Marucho greeted. "Hiya Ren!" Tristar greeted.

Ren nodded. Marucho then looked at Ren's bare chest. "Can you put a shirt on?" He asked. Ren shook his head, "Nah, I am always shirtless in my house." He told Marucho. "Oh…" Marucho murmured. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. "Come in." Ren told Marucho. "Ok." The aquos brawler replied.

Ren led Marucho to the living room. "How are things going?" Ren asked. "Everything is going fine in Bakugan Interspace." Marucho replied. "Glad to hear that." Ren told him. Marucho then looked outside; he saw leaves on the trees turning yellow and orange. "Fall is coming." He muttered. "Yeah, you're right." Ren muttered.

Marucho then blushed. "Why are you blushing?" Ren asked. "I-I'm not blushing!" Marucho stuttered. The gundalian chuckled, "Your face is red as a tomato." He pointed out. "I-I'm not blushing, I told you!" Marucho said, turning even redder.

Ren then got the hint. "You're blushing because I am shirtless right?" He teased.

"NO!" Marucho shouted loudly.

"Admit it, don't I look sexy shirtless?" Ren continued to tease. Marucho shook his head wildly. "YES! YOU DO LOOK SEXY SHIRTLESS!" He shouted.

Ren stopped teasing Marucho, looking shocked. "You seriously think that I look sexy shirtless?" He asked the aquos brawler. Marucho then started crying. "Yeah, I do. You think that is weird?" He sobbed. Ren then stood there. "No, I don't think that it is funny." The gundalian said.

As Marucho was crying, Ren bent down and patted Marucho on the back. "I have something to give you." He whispered. Marucho then looked up at Ren. "What is it?" He asked.

Ren then pressed his lips onto Marucho's and kissed him softly. Marucho stopped crying, looking shocked. "What was that for?" He asked.

Ren blushed a little bit. "That was supposed to be a confession." He whispered. Marucho looked at Ren oddly and giggled. "That kiss meant that you love me right?"

Ren nodded, "I guess so."

Marucho smiled, "I love you too Ren." He gave the gundalian a kiss on the cheek.

Both of them talked for a while until it became sunset. "Well, time to go home." Marucho stood up.

Ren took Marucho's arm. "No!" He cried. Marucho looked at Ren. "Why is that?" He asked. Ren looked at Marucho with a sad face. "I don't want to leave you!" He cried. Marucho thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I'll spend the night with you." Marucho told him.

Ren beamed and picked up the little shrimp. "Well, let's go to bed."

Ren took the aquos brawler to his room. "Wanna cuddle?" Ren asked. Marucho nodded, "Yes." He murmured. They both cuddled in the bed. "Wanna share a kiss?" Ren whispered into Marucho's ear. Marucho nodded, "Sure."

They both kissed softly and passionately at first, but then it got hotter and heavier. Ren slipped his tongue into Marucho's mouth and sucked on it softly. Marucho moaned in response to the pleasure he had. Ren hugged Marucho tightly. They both heard a twinkly music box song and soon realized it was Linehalt and Tristar playing it. "Ugghh…They're playing Kawaii Adventures.

"It's a nice melody." Marucho whispered. Ren shrugged and both of them went to sleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**Sayuri Lapis: How did ya like it? I'm going to create another 2 chapter yaoi soon. By the way, if any of you want to listen to the Kawaii Adventures song, here's the link. It's the perfect song for this. Link is /file/v2i60op7id**


End file.
